This invention pertains to the art of dispensing systems and more particularly to a paint dispensing apparatus and a collapsible pouch or bag assembly. The invention is particularly applicable to a pouch having a fitting disposed at one end that is received in the dispensing apparatus. Through application of pressure, the dispensing apparatus squeezes paint from the pouch cavity through the outlet. Although the invention will be described with particular reference to this preferred embodiment, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader applications and may be-advantageously employed in related environments and applications.
Generally speaking, collapsible bags or pouches used for storing paint for use with a brush or other dispensing tip are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 103,640; 1,475,116; 2,869,162; 2,893,710; 3,960,294; 3,070,824; 3,070,825; 3,918,820; and 5,000,602 generally describe and illustrate known arrangements. Some of these dispensing apparatus are intended for use in painting large surface areas as opposed to providing small amounts of paint as required by an artist or graphic designer. Moreover, these prior structures are relatively complex and limited to a particular end use.
Use of a collapsible pouch for storing the paint typically includes a valve structure to regulate fluid flow therefrom. Depending on the complexity of the valve, it often comprises a major portion of the overall cost of the system so that expensive valves are not desirable. A low cost, reliable valving arrangement is preferred that can be easily manipulated by a consumer until a cap is positioned in place over the outlet to prevent leakage from the pouch.
It is also desirable to provide a system that is convertible to a number of different dispensing nozzles or tips. Prior arrangements do not use the same paint supply pouch assembly for use as a fine tip marker, foam brush, broad tip marker, paint brush, pump spray, propellant-carried spray, or even in a painter's pallet. The prior art is not deemed to address this requirement for versatility. Additionally, known dispensing tips do not provide a reliable structure for dispensing a steady, continuous flow of paint to a brush tip.